moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Farscape - Season 2 Extras
3. Taking the Stone * On the royal cemetery planet, a group of castaway youths jump down a pit. They survive as there is a sonic net device in the chasm which is activated by the voices of the jumpers. The youths falls are cushioned by the net and they land unharmed. However, one jumper makes no vocalisation as he falls and so the net does not save him, causing him to die when he hits the bottom of the pit. 5. The Way We Weren't * In the pre-title scene, Crichton and Chiana watch a recording of Peacekeepers shooting a Pilot; the Pilot that was bonded to Moya before her current Pilot. One of the Peacekeepers that carried out the execution was Aeryn. 7. Home on the Remains * Temmon - An alien rogue played by Hunter Perske. Chianna had organized a trade with him, but before the trade took place, Temmon fell afoul of a Keedva, a creature that fed upon the corpse of the gargantuan Budong that was the site of the mining colony. Temmon was fatally wounded by the Budong's internal fluids while fleeing from the Keedva. Not wishing him to suffer further, Chianna euthanized him by stabbing him with a pick. * Keevda - An ape-like animal that was supposedly running wild inside the Budong mine, but had actually been trained by Temmon's brother B'Sogg. B'Sogg sent the Keevda after Crichton when he tried to steal meat to feed a dying Zhaan back on Moya, but Crichton evaded the beast and lured it through a spiked mechanical door, closing the door on the creature as it came through and crushing it. After killing the Keevda, Crichton takes its carcass back to Moya... as dinner. 9. Out Of Their Minds * Zhaan boards a Halosian vessel where she meets a confrontational Halosian who accuses Moya of firing on his ship and killing 82 of his crew. Having no weapons, Moya could not have attacked and Zhaan realises that Moya's offspring Talyn must have attacked. 10. Look at the Princess Part I - A Kiss is but a Kiss * As Crichton is getting ready for his imminent wedding to Princess Katralla, assassins loyal to Prince Clavor enter his chambers and snap the neck of the sole guard on duty. 11. Look at the Princess Part II - I Do, I Think * Just as Clavor's assassins are about to dispatch Crichton, he is saved by Jenavian, a Peacekeeper special operative who is posing as Clavor's betrothed. She knocks out most of the guards and kills the one who almost killed Crichton by stabbing him through the chin. * For his own safety, Crichton is escorted off the royal planet to a cargo runner in high orbit. However, Scorpius' lieutenant Braca is aboard the ship ready to spring an ambush and shoots both of the guards escorting Crichton. 17. The Ugly Truth * An alien ship that Pilot identifies as Plokavian approaches Moya and Talyn. Talyn reacts by firing its main gun and destroying the vessel. 19. Liars, Guns and Money - A Not So Simple Plan * In the Shadow Depository, Natira's aide is crushed by a security door when the facility goes into lockdown. * Aeryn replaces one of Scorpius' cooling rods with a fake containing explosive gel. However, Scorpius' aide removes the rod from his head before it explodes. The rod detonates in her hand and kills her. 20. Liars, Guns and Money - With Friends Like These... * As a Stykera, Stark is attuned to the dying. He suddenly goes into a fit when he senses that thousands of Banik slaves are killed so that Scorpius can acquire D'Argo's son Jothee who is among them. * D'Argo tracks down old enemies Rorf and Rorg and saves them from being killed by Peacekeepers. D'Argo shoots two Peacekeeper troops with his qualta blade. Category:Article stubs Category:Extras Category:Farscape Category:TV Deaths